


Early to Bed, Early to Rise

by Puffinpastry



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Eleven sleeps like the dead, Erik very much does not, Erik’s self confidence issues, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffinpastry/pseuds/Puffinpastry
Summary: Gods.Erik was the worst kind of pervert.He was used to being the first to wake, Eleven slept like the dead and didn’t normally wake until someone dragged his lazy ass out of bed… But he wasn’t used to waking quite like this.He’d been pulled from his few hours by the thigh that had moved to press between both of his.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Early to Bed, Early to Rise

Gods. 

Erik was the worst kind of pervert.

He was used to being the first to wake, Eleven slept like the dead and didn’t normally wake until someone dragged his lazy ass out of bed… But he wasn’t used to waking quite like  _ this _ .

He’d been pulled from his few hours by the thigh that had moved to press between both of his.

Erik hissed through his gritted teeth as Eleven shifted in his sleep, murmuring something nonsensical as he unknowingly added to Erik’s growing problem.

Erik  _ could _ get up.

He  _ could _ try to ease his way out of Eleven’s hold, and make his way to the bathroom, for a cold or a hot shower he didn’t know.

He could also just wait or try to go back to sleep.

He very well could.

But, he wasn’t.

Instead, he slowly moved his hands down, trying not to disturb the man sleeping next to him, and drew himself out of his pajama bottoms.

He was going straight to hell, if not for anything else, he’d landed himself a one-way ticket with this.

Both hands wrapped around himself, one to catch any…  _ Evidence _ … Erik bit his lip and started moving the other.

No noise. 

Sleeping like the dead or no, with Erik’s luck even the slightest sound would wake Eleven.

Erik closed his eyes against the bright early morning light and tried to focus less on what he was doing, and more on how it felt, still warm from sleep and wrapped up safe in Eleven’s arms, and tried not to buck and grind against his leg, even though it was  _ right there _ .

And even for all his effort not to, his control failed him and some small, half-formed sound escaped him.

He gritted his teeth against it, but it was already too late. What did he just say about his luck?

Eleven’s brows furrowed for a moment, and Erik quickly averted his eyes, screwing them shut before Eleven could see them open.

“Erik?” His name was muffled and somewhat slurred, Eleven still mostly asleep, but yet he still managed to sound concerned.

This was it.

Erik could feel the redness of his face, literally caught with his hands down his trousers, and while in bed with his  _ sleeping  _ boyfriend of all times.

People had jokingly called Erik gross before, but this really cemented it.

He just had seconds before Eleven noticed,  _ understood _ , and then who knows what he would do?

He felt the mattress shift as Eleven propped himself up on an elbow, and touched the back of his hand to Erik’s forehead. “You’re so red… do you have a fever?”

Erik didn’t respond.

He prayed to the goddess to smite him down now, to save himself from having to live with this embarrassment if nothing else-

“Erik?” Eleven sounded more awake now, more aware. “Sunshine, you’re scaring me -  _ oh _ .”

There it was.

As he’d moved to sit up properly, his leg pressed firmly onto Erik’s hands and crotch, and he could hardly help the sound he’d made.

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ ”

Oh god.

Found out, Erik covered his face.

How fast could he pack his things?

“Erik.”

Maybe he could still get Eleven to zoom him somewhere, so he didn’t have to make a worldwide walk of shame-

Eleven’s knees on either side of Erik’s legs, and his hands on his wrists, pulling them away from his face.

“ _ Erik _ .” 

He dared to open his eyes.

Eleven… was smiling at him. Like he thought this was endearing, and not disgusting?

“Are you okay?”

Slowly, Erik nodded.

Eleven’s smile became an outright grin.

“Would you like some help?”

Again, Erik just nodded, nearly too embarrassed to speak.

“Sit up, then,” Eleven said, moving just enough to give Erik room, but as soon as he was upright, Eleven leaned in, holding Erik among his jaw to kiss him forcefully.

Erik was already breathless, didn’t know he had any left for Eleven to steal away, and yet here he was.

Erik broke away with a moan as Eleven reached a hand between them, the light touch making him jump.

“Just relax,” Eleven whispered into his ear, “Let me take care of you.”

“ _ Okay _ ,” Erik said as Eleven moved further down their bed, his fingers skimming over Erik’s sides, the touch too little through his shirt.

Eleven pulled Erik’s waistband down his thighs, his mouth just a few scarce inches from Erik’s cock, and his eyes meeting Erik’s as he asked, “Do you want me to suck you off?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Erik squirmed, trying to get closer- he knew what was coming, but didn’t have the patience to wait for even the few moments it would be.

“You know what?” Eleven said, his hot breath ghosting over the tip, “I think I have a better idea.”

“What-“ Erik broke off with a delightfully shameless noise as Eleven took him into his mouth, wasting no time in taking him as far as he could, pulling back up a few inches, before pushing down until his nose touched the wiry blue hair at the base.

Erik’s hands twisted into Eleven’s hair, but he didn’t move.

Instead, he just stayed where he was, his mouth stuffed full, breathing carefully through his nose, and looking up at Erik as if he was waiting for something-  _ oh _ .

Oh. Yeah, that  _ was  _ a better idea.

Slowly, just in case Erik had misunderstood, he tightened his grip in Eleven’s hair, and gently used it to guide his head back up, and back down again.

Just the sight of Eleven like this, just the fact he was doing it at all was almost enough to send Erik careening over the edge.

Eleven held tight to Erik’s hips, sure to leave bruises behind when this was all said and done.

He quickly worked up a fast, if unsteady pace, starting to lose control, doing everything in his power to keep himself from fucking his throat, when Eleven moaned around him, sending delicious reverberations into Erik’s gut, making him arch off the bed and dig his heels into the sheets.

That was it.

Erik tried to pull Eleven off of him, he wasn’t going to just cum down his throat, but Eleven had other plans, pressing back down and swallowing around him until he was sucked dry.

Even as Erik came back down, and let go of Eleven’s hair, Eleven didn’t stop.

Erik tried to pull his hips away from Eleven’s mouth, but he dug his fingers into Erik’s hips and kept him still as he continued to work at him, sending vibrations through him as he hummed.

He knew full well by now how to wring a quick orgasm out of Erik, and he was applying everything he’d learned now.

Erik threw his head back against the pillow, and cried out wordlessly, oversensitive and overstimulated, caught somewhere between wanting more and it all being far too much to handle.

Eleven only stopped once he’d managed to pull a second orgasm from Erik.

Erik finally lay fully back on the bed, still shivering, limbs feeling like jello, stars in his eyes, and a pleasant tingling running through his body.

Eleven, kind enough to wait until Erik’s soul returned to its mortal coil, grinned up at him.

“Next time you need some help, just wake me up.”


End file.
